detective_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Wachowski
Tom Wachowski (トム・ウォシャウスキー, Tomu Woshausukī), or known by his friends as "Donut Lord", is both the portray character and tetartagonist of the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. He is the former Police officer-turned-newly appointed sheriff of Green Hills near Ryme City, who soon befriends Sonic the Hedgehog and aids him in his quest to stop Robotnik. ".''" :—Tom Wachowski. Appearance & Biography :''Portrayer: James Marsden (English), (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yuuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Zoltán Miller (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Kamil Kula (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Óscar Flores (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Tom is an average sized man with brown hair and blue eyes. Though Tom has a wide range of clothing, he can usually be seen wearing his beige police uniform. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Sonic the Hedgehog * Harry Goodman ** Harry's Pikachu * Tim Goodman * Lucy Stevens ** Lucy's Psyduck Family * Maddie Wachowski (wife) * Unnamed daughter Neutral * Agent Stone * Bennington Rivals Enemies * Dr. Robotnik * Howard Clifford Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Move Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Detective Sonic Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Tom Wachowski Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters